Aftermath of the Oath Breaker
by LoneWulf92
Summary: The King is dead. A new queen has risen to power, and the Empire is being shaped into nation the world hasn't seen, even during the time of the Rider. Doomed to never return to Alagaësia, Eragon, Saphira, the Eldunarí, and a select group of elves travel in uncharted lands in search for a new home while their friends struggle to rebuild a better world for all the races of Alagaësia.
1. Chapter 1: The Search

**Aftermath of the Oath-Breaker**

_**Chapter 1: The Search**_

The rhythmic beating of wings. A gentle breeze on his face. Eragon slowly stirred from his waking dreams. As he woke, he felt the comfortable presence of a familiar conscience against his own. The conscience belonged to his dragon, Saphira, his life-long companion. She greeted him with a warm rush of emotions. Their bond was a special bond, one that the citizens and creatures of Alagaësia could never fathom. As a Dragon Rider, Eragon had a unique mental link with his dragon, allowing him to feel and hear all her thoughts and emotions, and she his. He found her egg almost 2 years ago, in the middle of the Spine, a mountain range next to his old farmhouse in Carvahall. He was just a boy back then, entering the threshold of becoming a man but oblivious to the world beyond his small house with his uncle, Garrow, and his cousin, Roran. But that farm boy no longer existed. In his place was a Rider, a Shadeslayer, a Kingkiller. Besides the experiences that shaped him into a new man, Eragon no longer resembled the humans he grew up with. The transformation he underwent in Ellesméra, the elven capital, had changed his body into something not quite elf, but not entirely human either. Both physically and mentally, Eragon had grown beyond his wildest dreams.

More than half a year ago, he had departed from Alagaësia, after having released it from its bondage to the evil king, Galbatorix. By leaving behind Alagaësia, Eragon left behind his friends, his family, his companions, and most of all, the only woman he would ever love, Arya, the elven queen. He had as many reasons to stay as he did to leave, but he knew it was for the best. For the eggs.

As the memories ran through his mind, his attention turned to the invisible yet still present Eldunarí, the heart of hearts. Within them held the minds of individual dragons who had disgorged their heart of hearts. A dozen Eldunarí floated above and behind Eragon and Saphira, still existing but absent of all physical signs. Hundreds more were back on the ship with the elves, along with hundreds of dragon eggs. These were the remaining members of the dragonkind. They were the main reason for Eragon's decision to leave behind everything and everyone he knew, for it would be nigh impossible to raise a new generation of Riders without the Riders and dragons themselves being victimized by the races of Alagaësia. The humans, the elves, the dwarves, the Urgals, and many more. Outside of Alagaësia, however, there might, just might, be a location so isolated and so difficult to reach that Eragon and Saphira, with the help of the Eldunarí and their elven companions, could train and raise the dragons in peace without influence of any one race.

That was 4 months ago, before they split up with the elves on their ship. Their first few months travelling were fruitless as every day passed by without a single location that seemed a potential home for the dragons. It was then that Eragon had suggested splitting up and allowing Saphira and him to travel further than a few leagues away from the river. Although Blödhgarm, the lead elf, had insisted on staying together, Eragon, with the help of Saphira and the Eldunarí, convinced him to agree to the plan. Eragon and Saphira departed, heading east, bringing with them 12 of the Eldunarí, while Blödhgarm and the rest of the elves, Eldunarí, and eggs followed the river north and east.

Several weeks later, Eragon and Saphira had yet to find a suitable location and although Saphira had not flown at a vigorous pace, the search for a new home for the dragons had begun to wear on Eragon. They had stopped at many locations believing them to be potential spots to begin anew. With every location, however, there were signs and troubles that Glaedr and Eragon did not like. Glaedr was the dragon of Eragon's master, Oromis. Oromis taught Eragon a vast amount about the Ancient Language, the language of truth and magic, and about life in and of itself, just as Glaedr had taught Saphira about aerial battle tactics and about her kin and their history. Eragon respected Glaedr's wisdom and advice when considering a home for the future generations of dragons.

Their first stop was 3 weeks after Eragon and Saphira had separated from the elves, at a lake so vast and so deep, it made the great Leona Lake look like a puddle in a dirt road. Near the middle of the lake was a well sized island with forests and clearings and plenty of room for a castle. The lake itself, however, proved to be too dangerous to raise dragon hatchlings. In the lake were multiple creatures that neither Eragon nor the Eldunarí could identify. Large, tortoise shaped creatures with barbed tongues and razor sharp teeth that curved inward like a snake's. Saphira had barely dodged the creature as it struck out at her with surprising speed, its neck extending longer than Eragon's entire body. Besides the large tortoises, there were flying fish with suckers as mouths that, as Eragon learned the hard way, contained a toxin that slowly paralyzes its prey. While Eragon's magical wards prevented the toxin from fully paralyzing his body, he was amazed at how much strength it took to remove the fish when it leaped out the water and attached to his arm while he stood at edge of the island. What bothered Eragon the most, however, was that the minds of these fish were hidden from him, undetectable, like the Ra'zac. There were also odd tentacles that thrived in the shallow waters of the beaches that seemed to have minds of their own. Eragon and Saphira watched as the suckerfishes fell prey to seaweed, which pulled them down into the muck at the bottom of the water, as if dragging them towards a larger, collective mass.

Their next encounter was during a scouting flight Saphira and Eragon conducted a few hours after finding the island. Eragon pointed out a small group of sparkles floating at the surface of the lake. As Saphira grew closer, Eragon could see that they were spherical creatures, glowly with a slow but bright pulse. While these odd animals seemed to be dormant and remained a distance from the shores, they gave Eragon an odd sensation, causing him to want to get closer and closer. It was only when Saphira let out a fearsome roar and the spheres dove underwater that Eragon came out of the trance. Lastly was a pack of purple eels twice as long as Saphira, and while one of the eels proved to be a filling meal for Saphira, Eragon could not help but feel that their size would make young hatchlings an easy target should they stray into the water. No, Eragon and the Eldunarí decided that, although the island had beautiful land with plenty of room, it was simply too dangerous. They departed later the same day they arrived. Their next stop was another week out at a vast network of tunnels dug into the side of a mountain with holes large enough for Saphira to walk through with her wings extended with ease. Glaedr was the first to speak out against this spot.

_No! _roared Glaedr. _Are we dwarves who hide underground while the rest of the world lives on the surface and forgets the might of the dragons? This place will not do, Eragon and Saphira. It will not do._

While both of them knew he was right, Saphira was rather interested in the tunnels, or rather, the creatures that dug them. In the tunnels were oversized hares, larger than two horses standing together, with dual horns protruding from their foreheads and ears that shook and rattled like chainmail when they felt threatened. Saphira managed to catch one when they landed next to a tunnel entrance, roaring at her success and gorging on her new prey.

_These creatures are delicious! So much tastier than those odd eels we found. _She told Eragon. _After that meal, I shouldn't need to hunt for a week!_

But alas, Saphira and Eragon took off, disappointed in yet another unsatisfying location. Since then, Eragon, Saphira, and the Eldunarí had not spotted any places that seemed to offer any promise. Eragon had grown weary of their lack of success, and had suggested that Saphira fly through the night, since the darkness did not hinder their sight. Last night, however, Eragon had to rest, so he secured his leg straps and doze off into his waking dreams.

Although Eragon felt exhausted, Eragon was determined to find a safe place for the dragon eggs to hatch and had Saphira fly through three more nights. It had been almost a year since he defeated Galbatorix, with the aid of his half-brother, Murtagh, and his dragon, Thorn. Even with that sense of peace, Eragon knew that there would be others like Galbatorix who sought to use the dragons for their strength and magical power. Eragon would not let that happen, not even if it killed him.

On the 4th night, sensing his weariness, Saphira spoke to him, _We should rest, little one. We do not need to travel night and day to find a place for the eggs, for as long as my claws are sharp and your mind is wise, nothing can harm the eggs and Eldunarí._ Wanting to continue but knowing this was not an argument he could win, Eragon conceded. Her confidence comforted him, for he knew that she meant it. After leaving Alagaësia, Eragon had noticed a slight change in Saphira. She had flown harder and stronger, without signs of tiring. Her scales seemed to shine even brighter, as if the knowledge that her race was not extinct and was beginning anew had caused her to be reborn as well. He also noticed a new sparkle in her eyes, one he had first noticed after she had met Fírnen, Arya's dragon. Eragon knew that the source of that spark was hope, for he felt it in his mind as if it were his own thought and emotion, even though he did share similar feelings. For the first time since the Oath-Breaker, Galbatorix, had sent the evil Ra'zac to Eragon's home in Carvahall and he and Saphira had been on the run, Saphira truly believed that they had a chance to live free, without fear of being ambushed by soldiers or forced to swear oaths in the ancient language. The loss of their friends was devastating, but the freedom to roam wherever they please and the company of the Eldunarí and eggs gave them enough determination to hold true to their goal.

Saphira tilted to the side and slowly glided down to a clearing in the forest they were flying above. As they landed, Eragon jumped off Saphira and immediately began to cast wards around their new camp. This had become a habit of his, since, outside Alagaësia, dangers were different and unknown. Once finished, Eragon dropped down next to a rotting log, sore from the lengthy flight and fatigued from the spells and lack of rest.

"Boetk istalrí," Eragon said. Instantly, a small fire ignited in front of him, just enough to illuminate the area. Saphira walked over and curled around Eragon and the log, adding a sense of comfort and closure for him.

_Do you ever think we'll find somewhere to stay?_ He asked Saphira.

_Of course we will, little one,_ Saphira responded. _Somewhere in this vast world is a place where Dragons can fly as high as the Beor Mountains and can hunt without becoming the hunted._

Eragon's thoughts turned to Vroengard. Even in ruins, Doru Araeba was a beautiful site. _It is tragic that Doru Araeba was destroyed in the Fall of the Riders._

Saphira understood what he meant. In the final battle against, Thuviel, a dragon rider whose dragon was killed by the Forsworn, had cast a spell that caused his body to explode with energy, killing all the dragons and riders on the island, both friend and foe. The riders had planned this as their last resort to stop Galbatorix's quest for power. The spell had also caused the island to be covered by an invisible poison, making it uninhabitable, a safety precaution to keep Galbatorix from finding the Vault of Souls, where the last free Eldunarí and dragons eggs were stored.

Glaedr spoke to them at this point. _Indeed, Eragon. Before the Battle at Doru Araeba, Vroengard was the place of many joyful memories of mine. I can remember countless days flying above the island with Oromis, surrounded by my kin._ As the last thought ended, Eragon and Saphira felt a pang of sadness come from Glaedr's consciousness. He receded back into his Eldunarí and said no more.

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other with growing concern. Since the defeat of Galbatorix, Glaedr had begun to shrink back into the depressing void that sprouted in his heart after Oromis was killed, through Murtagh, by Galbatorix. It seems that their master was beginning to feel less and less of a purpose in existing, and rarely spoke, unless it proved vital. Still, Eragon and Saphira hoped that, once they found a suitable home and the eggs hatched, Glaedr may return to his former self with a new vigor in life. With one last look up at the moon and starlit sky, Eragon huddled up against Saphira's body as she folded her wing over him, warming the air around him.


	2. Chapter 2: An Earl for a Kingdom

Chapter 2: An Earl for a Kingdom

Almost a full year of planning, financing, and good old fashion physical labor went into rebuilding Carvahall and Roran was proud of every second of it. True, he hated the politics of having to report to Nasuada and converse with fellow earls and counts within the northern region of Alagaësia, but with the help of his new Council of Advisors, which included Horst, Birgit, and Gertrude, he pressed through every meeting and negotiation.

Once Roran and the other villagers rebuilt the town to an adequate size, Roran set aside a large sum of coins and workers and began the construction of a shrine for the villagers who died fighting the Empire as well as the families who remained behind in Carvahall and were slaughtered by Galbatorix's evil soldiers: The Knutes, the Parrs, and the Ethlbert. When Roran and the villagers first returned to Palancar Valley, they discovered their lands covered with a layer of black ash, thick from the fires the soldiers started when they burnt down the abandoned town. While they found no remains of the families among the scorched ruins, they knew that the Raz'ac and soldiers had spared no one. The only inhabitants remaining in their small, once peaceful village, was a group of scavenging feral wolves, whom Roran drove off immediately.

Within 3 months, the shrine was complete, standing as tall as an Urgal and as beautiful as anything anyone in Carvahall had ever seen. Sprouting from a marble base, the shrine consisted of four pillars of miraculous design, groves along the length of each pillar with gems of all colors fitted into the outer ridges of each pillar. Throughout the fenced area surrounding the shrine were small handmade monuments for each lost friend and family member. The most noticeable feature of the entire shrine, however, was at the top, where the pillars came together to form a dragon's head that looked much like Saphira. Roran had ordered most of the pieces from Ilirea, but had requested that dwarves fashion the dragonhead.

Orik was more than happy to fulfill the request, as he considered Roran as much as family as Eragon. "Now what kind of knurhiem would deny such a request from the cousin of mein own foster brother? You shall have your piece, Roran Stronghammer, and let all of Alagaësia know what you and your town hasth lost in the war against Galbatorix!" Orik even sent a dwarf magician to put enchantments on the entire shrine to prevent looters.

And with that, Carvahall had its shrine. They placed it along the road outside the town's new walls to let all who visit the city know of Palancar Valley's strength and bravery and loss. At the front of the marble base sat a plaque with a testimony to Carvahall's story:

"Once, this land lived in toil and suffered under the hard rule of King Galbatorix. Then the evil king sent his soldiers and twisted desecrators to this peaceful village of Carvahall to burn its houses and eat its villagers. The people of Palancar Valley then rose up against Galbatorix and aided the Varden, the Dwarves, and the Elves in his downfall. Behold this shrine, and remember the bold men and women of Carvahall who fought in the Great War. Remember their journey across the Spine. Remember their travel from Narda to Teirm and through the Boar's Eye upon the _Dragon Wing_. Remember their victories throughout Alagaesia. Remember those who chose to remain behind, loyal to their land, even when soldiers came to lay waste to their buildings. Remember Carvahall."

Roran was proud of the plaque, as he had written it himself. Not even a week after returning to Carvahall, Katrina had began to teach him how to read and write, giving him lessons every night. He struggled greatly at first, even going so far as to storm out their little temporary house, but Katrina's kind teaching and calm patience helped him stay determined to become literate.

_I have always wanted to return to Carvahall and continue to be a farmer, but I cannot shrug off my duties as Earl. _Roran thought to himself during one particularly frustrating lesson. _I might as well hand Palancar Valley over to the Urgals for all the good I would do._

The thought humored Roran, especially considering Carvahall's relations with the Urgals. Word of Roran Stronghammer, cousin of Rider Eragon the Shadeslayer and Kingkiller, quickly spread after Galbatorix's defeat. Many Urgals had requested to establish trade routes between their tribes and his earldom. At first, Roran was skeptical about trading with the same creatures who caused havoc and destruction throughout history, but the Urgals were persistent, showing up at his house and wherever he supervised the construction of the new town. The villagers were displeased with the presence of so many Urgals, so eventually Roran agreed and allowed the Urgals to trade furs and herbs for weapons and only villager who seemed happy about this trade agreement was Gertrude, who knew of many valuable herbs that grew only in the deepest parts of the Spine.

Besides the shrine and the Urgals and the lessons, Roran was overall content with the progress Carvahall was making. Several of the soldiers Roran led into battle had requested to join him and settle down in Palancar Valley. With the extra hands, everyone was able to build small huts and cabins on the perimeter of the valley while they worked together to construct the buildings in the village. Roran spent a considerable amount of time helping Horst and his family, as he knew how hard it was for Horst to lose the house he spent years building with his own two hands.

That night, almost a year to date since Roran had last killed a man, Roran lied next to Katrina, with Ismira in her crib on the other side of their cabin. Sleep did not come to Roran, however, as his mind wondered back to his final battle with Lord Barst.

The man was truly invincible. Roran witnessed the man defeat the queen of elves, slaughter half a dozen elves and Urgals with a single swing of his weapon, and even survive a barrage of boulders shot by catapults and trebuchets. Roran knew that this power came from the Eldunari that hid underneath the man's breastplate, but the thought that a single man, without any magical talent of his own, could cause so much death and chaos…

Roran shuddered, which caused Katrina to stir from her sleep. Roran looked down at her and brushed a lock of hair that was in her face. Her eyes fluttered open as they slowly focused on him. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her brow, then cuddled closer to him only to doze back off to sleep. Her unyielding beauty calmed Roran, as he relaxed in their bed and let his mind float off into dreams.

_This, _Roran determined as he took one final look over at Ismira's crib, hearing her soft breathing, _is where I belong. This is what I fought for. This is my life._


End file.
